Mis ObScUrOs DeSeOs
by Hohenheim x3
Summary: HaCe tiempo que queria subirlo, aproposito del capitulo de las aguas termales lo que me dio muchas ideas, pasen y lean no digo la pareja porque me asesinan, es Yaoi & lemmon! disfrutenlo muajjajaa xD


Mis obscuros deseos

Claros los Míos si lo personajes leen esto me linchan nn.

Todos recuerdan, él capitulo de las aguas termales ¿sí? Bueno eso espero, pero aun asi es un fic y todo puede pasar no, me hago responsable ¬¬ ... Get Backers no me pertenece, pero eso no detiene mi mente perversa. Que quede claro que esto es solo una escusa para llevar 2 personajes a la cama. Así que es obvio que cada personaje se sale de su papel, que me condenen soy culpable además de enferma ¬¬, bueno el escenario va a variar un poco no recuerdo como era, mas bien si recuerdo pero me conviene cambiarlo nn.

Pensamiento en cursiva nn. 

Alguna vez han tenido un raro antojo, como algún sabor conocido que derrepente te viene a la mente o una cosa así, bueno seria normal y si ese antojo estuviera mas allá de tus limites que harías para satisfacerlo. Oo

Esa misma noche a pesar de lo amoratados y golpeados que estaban por los monos, Ban y Ginji pudieron recuperar las joyas y con eso un pago, lastima que un debieran lo del hotel y todo lo que apostaron con Natsumi, otra vez terminaron trabajando gratis, pero como Natsumi es mas buena que un pan de dios y digo "es" no "esta", decidió gastarse todo el dinero en alcohol con los chicos.

Así empezó la tomadera. Natsumi, Pool, Ban y Ginji estaban muy animados al principio, casi las 2 de la mañana, Ban ya quería irse y llevarse a Ginji con él, para hacerle algunas cosas pero este no le paraba indirectas. Pero el trago corría y en verdad se estaba divirtiendo, era como su recompensa, después de todo aquel trabajo había sido muy agotador. Era casi la sexta ronda de alcohol que consistía en cerveza, pues ya se habían acabado los otros tragos.

Ban: Ginji… – le susurro de manera sensual – me gustaría q nos fuéramos …

Natsumi: No! Todavía no se pueden ir

Ginji: pero Ban-chan, esto esta muy divertido, solo un rato si?

Ban: No.

Gimji: ¿que?

Natsumi : si esta muy bueno señor Ban... hip.

Ginji: anda Ban-chan no seas agua fiestas... hip.

Natsumi : es cierto señor Ban nunca tenemos oportunidad de divertirnos.

Ginji: anda Ban-chan... di que si.

Ban: - _me quedaría por Ginji es tan adorable cuando ruega_- ni lo pienses, yo me voy. _En realidad estoy un poco aburrido_, _lo cual se me quitaría con... Ginji_

Ginji: que aburrido eres Ban... hip

Natsumi : es cierto señor Ginji... hip.

Pool: yo me quedo quedar a vigilar a estos niños. Hey Natsumi no deberías tomar tanto.

Ban: bien por ti Pool. – Dijo mientras se marchaba.

Ban se encamino a su habitación, _en realidad no tengo sueño, maldición, mejor regreso, mala idea no quiero aguantar sus niñerías, pero podría "raptar" a Ginji, pero seguro ya están muy ebrios, tendría que arrastrarlo y en ese estado no me serviría de nada._ Así que se camino de largo por el pasillo sin rumbo fijo, hasta que termino llegando a la puerta que daba a las aguas termales, casi de manera torpe aunque pudiera controlarse a veces, el trago le estaba afectando, la resaka de mañana seguro seria de un millón de dólares.

Ban se desperezo lentamente y entro en el cuarto, este era rectangular y al final de él había otra puerta estaba tenuemente iluminado, se desnudo colocando su yukata en una de las cestas y cogiendo una toalla, fue rumbo a las aguas termales, estaba un poco ebrio, pero no recordaba exactamente que se había tomado en ese momento, un sonrojo corrió por sus mejillas, esperaba no haberse tomado nada raro, benditas combinaciones, pero no recordaba, al diablo con lo que se había tomado estaba ahí para sumergirse en las aguas termales, y relajarse, aunque sea un poco.

Salió por la puerta opuesta de la que había entrado y se encontró con campo al aire libre se envolvió con la toalla que traía y camino hasta las aguas termales lentamente, Al llegar junto a ellas vio como otra persona salía de ellas, la figura de cabello largo choco accidentalmente con él, la figura era delicada pero masculina, y ciertamente andrógina. Ban se dio cuanta al instante que se trataba de kadsuki.

Ban: cuidado fenómeno que te caes y no creo que el ciego te pueda pagar la rinoplastía jaajajaja – dijo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo separaba de si, kadsuki lo miro un poco ido y se tambaleo un poco antes de acodarse frente a Ban

Kadsuki: Gomen – dijo rápidamente antes de retomar su camino, al momento que Ban se dio cuenta que las mejillas de kadsuki estaban teñida de un ligero sonrojo y no era exactamente por lo que había pasado, el suave olor que dejo kadsuki al pasar por su lado le indico que kadsuki estaba, al igual que el, ebrio. Ban solo suspiro metiéndose al agua.

Estaba realmente fresca provocándole una sensación de confort que se extendió lentamente por todo su cuerpo, volvió a desperezarse y a estirarse, mientras se acomodaba, y se apoyaba en una de las rocas que se encontraban dentro de la laguna. Mientras kadsuki que caminaba lentamente hacia la salida, aun no salía del campo visual de Ban.

Ban: necesito un cigarro... y creo que el también... – Ban se quedo boquiabierto cuando la toalla que llevaba kadsuki se había desamarrado de la parte de atrás y casualmente llevaba el pelo amarrado por estar en el agua, Ban tenia una vista completa de su retaguardia. (N/a: que buena excusa encontré nn). – Fenómeno la toalla- le grito Ban casi sin pensárselo.

Kadsuki: ah que dices. – Dijo volteándose.

Ban: la toalla, idiota, algunos no queremos ganarnos. – dijo señalando a kadsuki

Kadsuki lo miro y trato en vano de atar la toalla, lo hacia tan torpemente que esta resbalaba. _No ni lo pienses, no me voy a parar a ayudarlo solo porque esta un poco ebrio_, penso Ban. Pero lo hizo, salió de las aguas termales y se acerco rápidamente, al tiempo que sostenía a kadsuki que estaba a punto de caer, levanto a kadsuki poniendo su mano en la cintura de este, tratando de ponerlo de pie, kadsuki no le estaba ayudando demasiado, estaba tan o mas ebrio que el, si quiera se había dado cuenta de que quien lo sostenía era Ban.

El sonrojado rostro de kadsuki estaba demasiado cerca del suyo, así que en cada intento sus rostros quedaban demasiado cerca, así Ban tuvo la oportunidad de aspirar el aroma que despedía kadsuki, apresar del olor a trago, el aroma de kadsuki se imponía sobre este, era un olor a lavanda delicioso, mezclado con un poco de vainilla, _será este el olor natural de su piel, mejor dejo de pensar tonterías, _cuando pudo por fin poner a kadsuki de pie, le ato la toalla, y lo empujo suavemente para que se marchara, palmeando su trasero a modo de despedida, _porque hice eso, _se reprocho mentalmente, _a mi el único que me gusta es Ginji, que estas pensando Ban idiota. _

Cuando kadsuki desapareció de su vista, Ban aun continuaba sonrojado, empezó a recordar cuando lo había espiado junto con Ginji, pensando que era una chica, _si que había sido bueno, ese hilandero tiene un buen trasero_, _demonios porque estoy pensando en eso, creo que el trago me esta afectando_, Ban sacudió las cabeza, _si pero su trasero estaba muy bien y sus piernas hasta Ginji lo dijo, él podría ser muy "linda"_.

Ban se quedo un rato en el agua, evocando las imágenes de esa misma tarde cuando observaban a kadsuki, su mano había estado tan cerca, comenzó a sentir una sensación algo extraña. Pese a que el clima estaba bastante agradable, experimentaba un extraño calor atacando su cuerpo y haciendo arder sus mejillas, jadeó quedamente, abanicándose con la mano, y se apoyó en una de las rocas que había dentro de esa laguna, mientras continuaba echándose aire.

Trato de relajarse, puso inconscientemente su mano sobre sus ojos mientras que con la otra se había quitado los lentes, esperando al que el calor cesara. Pero ahora parecía haber empeorado, añadiendo un incómodamente agradable cosquilleo en la superficie de su piel que le erizaba los pelos. Su corazón había comenzado a palpitar con mayor intensidad, haciendo que le faltara el aire y comenzara a sudar sin razón aparente. Así que salió del agua encaminándose rápidamente a recoger su yukata y atravesó en un 2 por 3 el pasillo sin saber que era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, el cosquilleo de su piel se intensificó, y ahora parecía recorrer su bajo vientre, todo mientras observaba al figura de kadsuki desaparecer por ese pasillo, que se le antojo deliciosa.

A pesar de que no lo quería pensar, su mente lo llevaba a imaginar a Kadsuki en brazos Juubei, en una cama, las manos Juubei acariciando la piel aterciopelada de su amante, apretó los puños. ¡Maldición! Y ahora estoy celoso de que aquel incapacitado se encame con ese afeminado, Las imágenes se repetían y una y otra vez con increíble velocidad y sumándole las fantasías que su cerebro estaba inventando, (n/a: o las de las fantasías de Toshiki, son in capaz de pensar algo malo de Juubei) Ban empezó a ponerse caliente, muy caliente.

Esto no puede estar pasando se dijo Ban moviendo la cabeza una vez mas, _ah que desesperación, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi no con este afeminado... pero el esta muy bonito o bonita o dios sabe... pero si tu y él_ dijo una vocesilla en su cabeza _él no lo recordara_. _Maldita sea, creo que voy a hacer una locura_. Ban no se detuvo a pensarlo corrió hasta donde estaba su yukata y se la puso y corrió pasillo arriba, hasta la habitación de kadsuki, y se detuvo frente a esta, ah se quedo parado _que demonios, estoy haciendo_, el no me va decir de buenas a primeras "se te antoja, sírvete", _pero no lo sabré si no lo intento, tal vez se siente solo y, no que estoy pensando._

Ban toco suavemente la puerta, pero nadie respondió, volvió a tocar con mas insistencia, cuando descubrió que estaba abierta, entro sin pensárselo 2 veces, estaba tan excitado. Juubei se había largado es mima tarde, sonrió de medio lado como era su costumbre, ya no había nada ni nadie que impida realizar su deseo, todo había salido como si lo hubiera planeado, tenía que darle las gracias al destino, jamás pensó que fuera tan fácil, bueno era hora de disfrutar un poco, ya no podía soportarlo mas, lo deseaba, y en el estado en que kadsuki se encontraba no podría hacer nada por impedírselo, iba a ser suyo por las buenas o por las malas, entro a la habitación, cerro la puerta, se acerco a la "cama", donde dormía tranquilamente kadsuki. (N/a: la verdad es que los japoneses duermen sobre el piso, el tatami, pero la verdad ni idea de como se llaman sus camas) La visión que lo recibió era sin duda, adorable y excitable, Kadsuki dormía sobre el tatami como gatito acurrucado, en posición fetal y las manos contra su pecho, cuando la sensación de enternecimiento desapareció por completo de Ban, la excitación nubló el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Ver la piel descubierta de las largas piernas de kadsuki así como una porción de su vientre plano lanzó un choque eléctrico a través de su sensible piel para terminar depositándose dolorosamente en su miembro. Ban soltó un gruñido, sorprendiéndose por esa reacción física tan súbita. Lo había visto con menos ropa esa tarde, No podía estar tan caliente como para excitarse aun mas con solo verlo así, prefería pensar que solo eran las circunstancias, lo que dios sabe que se tomo, nunca mas volvía a tomar con Natsumi eso si era un hecho.

Jadeó al ver como kadsuki hacía unos suaves movimientos ondulando caderas, logrando que su miembro despierto se irguiera y endureciera casi por completo en cuestión de segundos. Frunció el ceño y emitió un gruñido ahogado mezclado con una exhalación, removiéndose con incomodidad sobre ese lado de la "cama". La textura de la sabana sobre su piel extremadamente sensible no calmaba en absoluto su excitación. Ban estaba profundamente frustrado, primero porque sabia si había perseguido al fenómeno de los hilos hasta su alcoba esto no iba acabar nada bien y ahora que lo estaba mirando, en verdad no sabia que quería hacerle, teniéndolo a su disposición y sin atreverse, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tensas. Dio un suspiro y decidió rendirse a lo que deseaba realmente.

De un solo tirón boto las sabanas que tapaban levemente el frágil cuerpo, que tembló un poco ante la ráfaga de aire frío que pudo sentir, pero no despertó, los azules ojos de Ban recorrieron de pies a cabeza el cuerpo del hilandero, fino y delgado, la yukata le cubría lo justo y necesario dejando imperceptibles marcas de seducción en el cuerpo de kadsuki, ya que la tela se abría y se doblaba cubriendo ciertas zonas y dejando al descubierto otras. Como las piernas, las cuales se podían ver claramente, la yukata no llegaba ni a la mitad del muslo, en la parte superior se había caído por los hombros, quizás aquella yukata era una o 2 tallas mas que una del tamaño adecuado para kadsuki. Este se movió entre sueños y un segundo, Ban pudo ver por un fugaz rayo de luz el pecho plano y casi desnudo de kadsuki.

La piel desnuda de los muslos y piernas, se veía increíblemente apetitosa, pedían que las tocasen, bueno el no podría negar por mas que quisiera con todas sus fuerzas semejante petición, se sentó al costado izquierdo de kadsuki y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar, empezando en los delicados pies kadsuki, _podría ser una muñeca de porcelana_, de lo frío que esta y de lo blanco de su piel, soltó un gemido de placer, cuanto había imaginado esto durante esa noche porque nunca en su vida una idea semejante habría cruzado su mente, y ahora lo tenia ahí, a su disposición, su mano subió a las piernas, recorriéndolas, llegando a los muslos, hasta chocar con la tela de la yukata, y deslizándose dentro de esta, por la parte posterior, acariciando suavemente su trasero, kadsuki se removió un poco, ladeándose, inconscientemente con sus manos trataba de encontrar las mantas y cambio su posición hasta estar de cara arriba en una posición mas cómoda, o al menos eso penso Ban, que sonrió nuevamente de medio lado, había sacado su mano de donde había estado segundos antes, para volverlo acariciar pero es noche no se conformaría con tan poco. Ban se coloco sobre kadsuki entrando de lleno a la cama, coloco ambas piernas a los costados de las del jovencito, y abrió la yukata rápidamente, sus ojos observaron a kadsuki casi despreciativamente, _no tienes nada especial fenómeno tu cuerpo es igual a cualquiera pero me aloca desfrenadamente... que es lo que tiene fenómeno_, sus ojos se detuvieron en los pezones de kadsuki, se inclino sobre el con la punta de su lengua lamió uno de ellos y empezó lamerlos con ferocidad, mordisqueándolo, succionándolo, escucho también algunos gemidos que salían de la boca de kadsuki, sintió el cuerpo de kadsuki tensarse debajo de él y con sus le manos acaricio el trasero, esto se sentía tan bien, alzo la cabeza para poder succionar mejor, y el rostro sonrojado de kadsuki recibió sus miradas de soslayo mostrando los labios entreabiertos y un sonrojo adorable, sonrió levemente antes de continuar con su labor.

se acerco sus labios, y dudando por un momento muy corto, los lamió, el sabor ligeramente dulce del sake y saliva caliente del maestro de los hilos penetro rápidamente en su boca , primero suavemente, luego con mas pasión, metiendo su lengua dentro de la suave cavidad de kadsuki mientras sus dedos masajeaban los pequeños pezones, se sentía tan bien, como fumarse un buen cigarrillo. al finalizar el beso los párpados de kadsuki se abrieron lentamente, pesados y se acomodaron antes de que este cayera otra vez contar las almohadas, Ban se asusto por un momento no comprendiendo que había pasado pero volvió a las suyas, _tonto aun te queda el jagan puedes usar lo si es necesario_ se dijo así mismo en una rápido pensamiento, volviendo a manosear indecentemente a kadsuki pero pronto las largas pestañas empezaron a moverse.

"Fenómeno de los hilos... es hora de que sepas que significa tener sexo... y cuando este satisfecho... veamos si puedes caminar... jujujuu" Ban prácticamente se había lanzo contra kadsuki, esta vez mordía y lamía su cuello con muchas ganas, mientras que sus manos se paseaban por todo su cuerpo. De nuevo sus labios fueron presa de los hambrientos labios de Ban, esta vez el beso era mucho mas fiero, demandante, consiguió que una mano le agarre fuertemente la barbilla, inmovilizándolo, esto le estaba excitando tanto. . Era hora de admitirse que apesar de lo ebrio que estuvo al principio de eso, era obvio que no lo había estado cuando hizo todo eso, al fin y al cabo si era un maldito después de todo.

Y una vez atrapo sus labios entre los suyos fuertemente, su lengua recorrió todo a antojo, espero que te guste fuerte y duro fenómeno dijo Ban, eso es fácil de arreglar, tomo la barbilla de kadsuki para mantenerla en su sitio, mientras succionaba a placer los ahora hinchados labios, su otra mano acariciaba toda extensión de piel a la que tenia acceso, empezó a bajar la ropa interior, sus caricias empezaron nuevamente esta vez mas desesperadas, sus labios atraparon otra vez los de kadsuki, su lengua lamió, y lamió su cuello

luego lo levanto fácilmente, para acomodarlo en la posición que quería en la cama, sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, aunque aun no podían enfocar bien, tardo un momento, y se apoyo en sus manos, kadsuki se desacomodo de la posición en que Ban lo a había puesto y ahora lo miraba, directamente a los ojos, Juubei musito tambaleando ya cercando se Ban y quedándose encima del el a lo cual Ban no había podido reaccionar, por lo asombrado que estaba, debajo de kadsuki se quedo un momento, mientras este torpemente lo besaba, Ban la estaba pasando de maravilla, y jadeo ligeramente cuando kadsuki lo toco justo en esa zona , kadsuki bajo su cabeza y acerco su boca hacia la erección Ban , bañándola ligeramente con su aliento, y empezó al lamerla lentamente, pero dentro de su ensoñación kadsuki volvió a dormirse, _maldita sea lo estas haciendo tan bien_, sentía su cuerpo arder en esa agonía, se quito la yukata que traía, dejando a esta resbalar por su impresionante figura, desnudo ahora nuevamente subió a la cama, y esta vez con delicadeza volvió a voltear al jovencito, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, con una mano le acaricio el rostro.

Se permitió admirar la belleza de kadsuki debajo de su cuerpo, y admtio que sin duda era hermoso, y pensar que hasta ahora había podido contenerse, con ambas manos separo las piernas, situándose entre ellas, el cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente, y con rápido movimiento, cogió fuertemente las caderas, se metió dos dedos en la boca y comenzó a lubricarlos. Cuando estuvieron bien mojados los acercó a la entrada de kadsuki, pero no los metió, jugo a su alrededor de la entrada de su ahora amante y luego le metió rápidamente los dedos. Los movía, no tanto para acostumbrarlo, sino para escucharlo gemir, porque los gemiditos de kadsuki se escuchaban aunque este estuviera medio dormido. En sus ojos se notaba la lujuria, el deseo y un poco de malicia.

lo penetro en una embestida salvaje, la pequeña y delgada espalda se arqueo por el dolor intenso, solo un grito ahogado pudo salir de los labios, Ban se quedo un momento sin moverse, solo disfrutando del calor, de la increíble estrechez, de todo este maravilloso placer que lo embargaba, mientras kadsuki despertaba completamente aun de su estado de alcohol, Ban no se lo penso ni un segundo y miro kadsuki directamente a los ojos, mientras estos se vaciaban completamente de expresión para que el cuerpo de este se volviera ligeramente mas pesado, y empezara a moverse de forma discordante y desenfrenada, Ban empezó con el movimiento que le exigía su cuerpo para su completa satisfacción, las frágil piel de kadsuki se desgarraba con cada embestida, lo que le hizo contraer los ojos aun dentro del sueño provocado por el jagan, la mano que sujeto sus caderas, luego sus hinchados labios fueron atrapados en otro beso de por mas salvaje.

Ah lo estas disfrutando fenómenos- dijo Ban al sentir como Kadsuki se excitaba aun dentro del sueño, sintió algo punzante en su abdomen, con todo lo que le estaba haciendo era raro que no lo hubiera sentido antes, _hentai,_ comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de su embestidas después de todo así seria mas placentero para kadsuki, que aunque había caído en el jagan, seguro que podía sentirlo.

los labios viajaron por el cuello, succionando, mordiendo, pero sin romper la piel, apretando los músculos de las nalgas y muslos, la boca ya se encontraba ocupada con los hermosos pezones, mientras entre jadeos. Ban sentía a su cuerpo alcanzar pronto su clímax, así que las embestidas aumentaron en fuerza y rapidez, ya estaba cerca, la mente de Ban estaba tan nublada que en este punto ya no le intereso si kadsuki estaba disfrutando o no este acto salvaje, Ban dio unas cuantas fuertes embestidas mas, luego sujetando aun mas dolorosamente las caderas alcanzo su máximo placer, llenando el interior de kadsuki con su semen, luego cayo sobre el frágil y maltratado cuerpo, reclamando nuevamente los labios rojos, mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba el cabello, esta vez el beso no fue rudo, pudo percibir como poco a poco la inconsciencia llegaba kadsuki después de atravesar el jagan, pues había dejado de moverse, estaba vez el jagan había durado mas quizás había sido esa vez como con shido ( n/a: léase el capitulo en que usa el jagan por primera vez con shido, no sean mal pensadas(os) aun no he escrito algo así. ¬¬) se permitió continuar dentro de kadsuki por un rato mas, no era suficiente un solo orgasmo en toda la noche, lentamente salió de el, lo observo por un momento, kadsuki se veia adorable pero descubrió que un poco de semen y sangre combinados se deslizaban por la entrepierna.

Continuo con su trabajo, para con su mano derecha lo levantarlo, y cruzó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura Y esta vez sin mucha preparación, lo penetro nuevamente. El ojiazul lo arremetía con fuerza... pero no demasiada. El ritmo era constante pero no muy agresivo. Los jadeos se hacían más fuertes y las respiraciones más agitadas. No solo se escuchaban los gemidos de kadsuki, si no los de Ban que intentaba inútilmente contenerse, solo esa estreches era lo q necesitaba para querer más y más. Empezó a arremeter con más fuerza y rapidez. Gracias a su agarre de 200 kg. de su mano derecha, con la cual sostenía kadsuki sobre su cintura. Estaba llegando al orgasmo... el segundo q tendría esta noche. Las arremetidas se hacían más fuertes y rápidas, los jadeos y gemidos más sonoros. El sudor corría por su cuerpo.

Midou acabó adentro de su compañero, y Se detuvo cansado por el repentino orgasmo, pero no por eso satisfecho. Beso a kadsuki furia por un buen rato todavía con kadsuki sobre su cintura con las piernas entrelazadas rodeándolo. Hasta que lo dejo caer sobre el piso, quedando él arriba suyo.

Ban: ah fenómeno, lastima eres demasiado estrecho, esto me va gustar mas a mi que a ti. – Ban sé reacomodo de lo que estaba sobre kadsuki, y acaricio su cabello, volver a acomodar las piernas de kadsuki piernas sobre su hombros. Los besos, caricias, toqueteos y demás cosas continuaron durante toda la noche.

-----------oOo0 esa misma noche, mejor Mañana 6:00 a.m. OoOo--------

Despertó con una sonrisa, había dormido muy placenteramente, aunque el protagonista de sus fantasías sexuales no había sido el mismo, era definitivo que amaba Ginji y aunque ese había sido rematadamente placentero tenia que olvidarlo, se había dormido abrazando a... a kadsuki, entonces no había sido un sueño, NNnOOOOOOOO, el grito de Ban resonó en toda la habitación, de la cual salió lo mas rápido que pudo después de la sorpresa que se había llevado dejando al durmiente joven.

Pero luego regreso rápidamente y en 2 por 3 se las arreglo para cambiar las sabanas de la "cama" de kadsuki y no dejar vestigio de la noche así que para eso tuvo que manipular el cuerpo de kadsuki otra vez.

Ban: vaya que tiene el sueño pesado ni se despertó cuando grite, Adiós fenómeno, espero olvidar esto rápido.

Se vistió rápidamente, con su yukata, y se marcho del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido. Pero antes de marcharse se volvió para besar suavemente a kadsuki en los labios. Ahora sé por que se dijo al notar el sabor de los labios de kadsuki, sus dedos recorrieron los labios aun hinchados, lo beso tiernamente, para después salir de la habitación antes de hacer mas tonterías.

O –o-o-o-o esa misma mañana 10:00 a.m..–o-o-o-o- O

Ginji: Ban-chan donde dormiste anoche.

Natsumi : señor Ginji no hable tan fuerte me duele la cabeza. U

Pool: les dije que no tomaran tanto anoche. ¬¬

Ginji: Ban-chan tienes ojeras y yo que pensaba que tenias sueño. o0

Ban: a ti eso no te debe interesar.

Ginji: que cruel eres Ban. q q

Ban: lo siento gin pero no preguntes eso. »«

Ginji: porque TToTT

Ban: porque yo tampoco lo recuerdo. Solo no lo preguntes.

Ginji: también estabas ebrio.

Ban: si eso es. ûû Jujuju n¬n

Pool: bien es hora de ir nos si ya están listos.

Ban, Ginji, Natsumi: en un momento.

.Mientras tanto en otra habitación.

kadsuki se sentó lentamente, auuchhhhhh, un dolor agudo en una zona especial de su cuerpo lo hizo volver a recostarse.

Kadsuki: ite, duele, duele. Acaso Juubie volvió anoche, no, no creo, kadsuki trato de recordar y forzó su mente, tuve un sueño un poco raro pero no recuerdo, anoche estuve bebiendo y, no para nada además Juubei me hubiera despertado. Kadsuki, no penso en eso, pero se sonrojo mucho mas pensando que habría pasado entre el y Juubei, porque cuando se marchaba, una chica de limpieza le dijo en su oído, disculpe señorita pero se ha manchado, kadsuki se sonrojo mucho al descubrir un hilillo de sangre, en la parte posterior del pantalón.

-.-.-.-.-owari.-.-.-.-.-.

Ah! quien quiere mentarme la madre nn... que felicidad hace tiempo me moría por leer algo así pero nadie me hizo el favorcito, estoy molesta óó, bueno espero sus amables rr aunque sea insultándome, hasta con eso me pondría feliz nn, tristes por Juubei, podríamos emparejarlo con Toshiki para que acompañen sus soledades o con Ren o con su hermana y tendríamos algo como Angel Sanctuary jeje (mentira yo nunca haría eso, - Que viva el Sakura / Macubex- aunque es una buena idea para un fic nn), y Ginji con Jackalito pues quien mas lo va a consolar, y si hago eso, que haría con kagami, pues ignoren eso, no, no kagami no esta amarrado a mi cama y definitivamente no esta amordazado, y esto no es un látigo de cuero. Mx, se remueve nerviosa en su silla.

Kagami: mocosa maldita…

Mx: ah? Este... disculpen tengo que acomodarla mordaza ¬¬.

Ah! Esto es un desastre TT TT

Mengo, mengo ,gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
